Millenium Knigths
by EnchantedLady
Summary: Luego de un periodo de paz, las guerreras de la luna deben enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo, que busca destruir la luz de la esperanza en la humanidad . Pero no estarán solas, ya que los principes de la Orden de Caballeros del Milenio han reencarnado en la tierra y empezarán a despertar para pelear al lado de las Sailors al tiempo que, recuperan una parte olvidada de su vida pasada.
1. Prólogo

Mitsuo Saotome se encontraba frente a los típicos monitores que había en su oficina... en sus manos tenía la lista de los nuevos alumnos que ingresarían ese abril a la academia de productores musicales y artistas.  
Entre esos nombres figuraba uno en particular, uno que, así como en su momento lo había sido Nanami Haruka, brillaba de forma extraña...

-Miss Aino Minako mmm...-

En ese momento entró un joven de cabellos rubios casi platinados, y frios ojos grises.

-... Director...-

Mitsuo se giro con su preciosa sonrisa perfectamente ensayada.

- Sir Camus- dijo alegremente- imagino que su visita a estas horas debe ser por algo importante -

Mientras decía esto bailaba alrededor del joven caballero de Permafrost sin imutarse por el tic en el ojo de Camus.

- Su majestad le envía un mensaje-

El anciano castaño le miro sonriendo, indicandole que continuara.

- Caos ha sido derrotado por las guardianas del milenio-  
-Esas son buenas noticias, si señor - sonrió feliz - Lady Selene esta mostrando al fin ser una digna heredera del cristal de plata...-

Camus se dirigió a un afiche que había colgado en la pared y acarició con sus finos dedos el papel donde mostraba a siete muchachos abrasados y sonriendo felices.  
- Ellos... ya no pueden contener su poder... y tienen derecho a saber la verdad...-

El anciano sonrió  
- La sabrán lord Camus... la sabrán pronto...-

Mientras tanto, en una mansión, unos ojos malignos se abrían, dispuestos a destruir el mundo y consumir todo su poder...

- Suelten a las kimeras-

Unas sombras se movieron por toda la ciudad dispuestas a sumirla en caos en cuanto les dieran la señal...

La época de paz para las guerreras de la luna, se había terminado...


	2. Capitulo 1: El sueño de Venus

Cap 1: El sueño de Venus

Abril, la academia Saotome abría sus puertas para los nuevos aspirantes a idols y compositores.

Era la oportunidad que Minako había estado esperando por años, y ahora, que la paz reinaba en la tierra, podía darle rienda suelta a su sueño de ser una autentica idol.  
La emoción de la joven rubia hacía que hasta sus ojos reflejasen su alegría, más aún cuando vio la espectacular actuación del director en la ceremonia de bienvenida y la presentación de su sensei en clase A.  
Artemis su fiel compañero se había quedado durmiendo la siesta en el cuarto que le había tocado a Minako.

-Este lugar es un sueño!- caminó emocionada por los pasillos en la hora del almuerzo en dirección a la gran cafetería cuando una voz sonó en su cabeza dejándola casi paralizada...

_Hey Lady… kikoeru kai?_  
_toiki mo tsutawaru kurai_  
_saikou na… yume ni goshoutai_  
_  
_Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y darse cuenta que la voz povenía de unos parlantes conectados a unas pantallas en donde pasaban el video musical de un joven rubio de intensos ojos azules.

- WAAAA es genial!- se quedo completamente prendada de él mientras dejaba que la sensual voz del idol le envolviese...

_yozora ni ukabu __tsuki no youni_  
_hoshi ni kakomare Dreaming&Dancing_  
_birei ni karei ni kagayaku ni wa_  
_ojou-san kata no "Love Call" Give Me Give Me_  
_kokoro no hikari o kazashite_  
_Yes, Get Up Get Up Get Up __Once More, Get Up Get Up Get Up_  
_SANKYU ai ni tsutsumarete GOKIGEN sa_  
_kono minna ga tsukuri dashita_  
_SUTĀRAITO no umi de_

_I Kiss You __eien ni_

- Así que te gusta Ren Jinguji ¿he?- preguntó una chica al ver a la joven rubia tan emocionada.  
- Ha..- Minako miró a todos lados y rió nerviosa - Así se llama...?-  
Se lamentaba internamente que, en aquellos ultimos meses, había estado tan preocupada por Usagi y el ataque de las AnimaMates que no había tenido tiempo para su pasatiempo favorito, investigar idols

-¿ Es que acaso no conocer el grupo STARISH?- la chica parecía sorprendida, pero luego sonrió sacando una pequeña tarjeta de memoria de su portafolios- Toma, te la regalo , escúchalo y si tienes tiempo mira algunos de sus videos - le dio amistosamente con el codo en su costado - son un icono en la agencia Saotome, junto con el Quartet Nigth... así que tienes que conocerlos -

Minako le sonrió agradecida pero al pestañear la chica había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

- Eso... fue raro...-  
Miró la tarjeta y se olvidó de almorzar, dirigiéndose al parque para sentarse bajo un árbol , puso la memoria en su reproductor y cerró los ojos, volviendo a escuchar la hermosa voz de aquel joven...

_Sus ojos azules eran sensuales, como todo hijo de Venus, parecía haber nacido de los mismísimos rayos del sol ..._  
_- Afrodita...-_  
_Él le tomo las manos y se las beso con sumo cariño, cariño de un hermano mayor a su hermana menor... _

_Minako se sentía feliz, perdida en esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, en esa calidez que le daba la voz del otro, como si una suave candela se encendiese en su pecho..._  
_  
-Eros...-_  
_  
_- AAAIIINOOO CHAAAAAN-  
Minako abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un gracioso salto al toparse con su sensei de cabellos rosas  
- Ringo sensei hehehehe...- empezó a reirse nerviosa mientras el maestro le miraba con los brazos cruzados  
- ¿que no sabes que es peligroso que una damita bella como tu se duerma en medio de un patio?- se acercó hasta casi rozar su nariz con la de la chica- este lugar esta lleno de lobos Aino chan-le pico las mejillas a pesar que la joven estaba roja y apenada- Regresa a tu cuarto jovencita, mañana será un día laaargo y debes estar llena de energía!-

Minako asintió tomando su maleta y corrió a su cuarto, sin poderse quitar esa voz de su cabeza

- Es tan... sensual... kiaaa... me he enamorado!- se tiró en su cama al lado de un cansado Artemis que la miraba como diciendo "otra ves?"...

- Así que STARISH ...- se levantó y encendió su ordenador mientras abría su comunicador - Reeeeeeei chaaan- saludó a su amiga que la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.  
-Mina chan... - la morena se alegraba de poder tener noticias de su amiga y fue puesta al corriente de lo ocurrido ese día. - STARISH he? si lo he oido, siento...- hizo una pausa- una energía muy calida cuando ellos cantan, aunque no he podido verlos en vivo ...-

Minako miraba fotos de los miembros del grupo, centrandose en el joven rubio de ojos azules con vestimenta naranja...

- Ren Jinguji... creo que ya tengo un favorito hahahahaha... es tan lindo...- acarició con un dedo la imagen del rubio mientras seguía reproduciendo las canciones de la banda en el ordenador- ... ahora más que nunca quiero ser idol!-  
- Minako!- Rei frunció el seño- Si vas a ser idol, que sea por cumplir tu sueño, no por conocer a un chico!... vales más que cualquier hombre, eso debes tenerlo bien en claro...-  
Minako sonrió y asintió  
- Tranquila Rei... todo esta bien ahora... ¿verdad?...-  
Rei pareció dudar unos segundos, ya que ultimamente, desde la partida de Minako a la academia de arte, había tenido un mal presentimiento.  
- Y si no lo esta... podremos con ello... - le sonrió - Tu concentrate en tu sueño, Usagi te manda muchos cariños , Ami y Makoto tambien...-  
-Hablare con ellas mañana, lo prometo- sonrió feliz - Te quiero Rei chan-  
La sailor del fuego sonrió- Te quiero Mina chan... da lo mejor de ti ¿si?-  
- Claro! soy la diosa del amor! hahahaha...-

No muy lejos del templo, un joven de cabellos oscuros iba caminando con unas bolsas en las manos, si, el increíble, famoso y talentoso Tokiya Ichinose no usaba un auto para hacer las compras, no porque no lo tuviese, sino porque se le había hecho un hábito el comprar las cosas para la cena luego de salir del trabajo (cuando salía a una hora decente) además que la primavera estaba en su esplendor y las calles inundadas de hermosos pétalos de sakura...

Pero lo que el joven cantante no se sospechaba, es que una sombra le acechaba desde los oscuros rincones, una sombra con sed de sangre y no de cualquier sangre, sino sangre de aquellos que podían hacer brillar y estremecer el alma con el amor que profesaban a través del arte...


	3. Capitulo 2 :Visiones de un pasado o Reve

Cap 2 Visiones de un pasado o Revelaciones del futuro?

Ser un idol nunca había sido fácil, eso todos lo sabían, las horas dedicadas a componer la letra de cada melodía, ensayarla, perfecionarla, crear una perfomance a acorde con ella eran tareas titánicas, pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando, los artistas merecieren un poco de "vida normal" y es lo que hacía Tokiya Ichinose cuando no estaban de gira.

Luego del MasterCurse habían probado varias opciones, Ren había propuesto vivir en su mansión, tendrían espacio para ensayar, convivir pero la residencia Jinguji quedaba lejos de cualquier punto de trabajo de los siete STARISH.  
Así que entre idas y venidas acabaron viviendo en una especie de "barrio cerrado" en medio de la ciudad, en donde en un mismo edificio vivían los siete en departamentos diferentes, aunque por amistad siempre terminaban juntándose en su departamento o el de Ren, que eran los más espaciosos.  
Lejos de lo que se canoniza como vida de idol, llena de lujos, sirvientes y asistentes, los chicos vivían como jóvenes normales, limpiaban sus viviendas ellos mismos, cocinaban y mantenían el orden , aunque esto, para Ren era algo complicado, al estar acostumbrado a los lujos de la mansión, pero nada que un estricto Masato, amante del orden y la pulcritud no solucionase con una rutina de limpieza impuesta al seductor rubio.  
Y todo por orden del director... en el fondo, Saotome actuaba como un estricto pero amoroso padre para los siete jóvenes.

Y ahí iba el joven de cabello oscuro, caminando con las bolsas de las compras, pensando en las miles de cosas que debía hacer en la semana, y tarareando suavemente una canción, sin sospechar que justamente, ese dulce sonido que salía de su garganta era lo que atraía a ese ser que le observaba desde las sombras, relamiéndose.  
El muchacho paso frente al templo Hikawa, deteniéndose unos momentos, como si hubiese escuchado al viento susurrar su nombre... pero no había nada ni nadie allí...  
Las sombras siguieron agitándose sin que el lo notara, pero una extraña opresión en su pecho empezó a hacerse presente, acelerando su corazón y acallando su voz...

Miedo... si miedo, la sensación de ser acechado crecía a cada segundo al punto de que detuvo su caminata, mirando alrededor, pero no habia nada ... nadie...  
- Tu sangre será mia Tokiya Ichinose!-

De la garganta del joven no pudo salir ningún sonido, ya que de repente unas garras se cerraron alrededor de su cuello quitandole el aire, su corazón bombeaba al punto que por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho, mientras esa criatura, de ojos negros y vacíos se acercaba, riendo de una forma tan escalofriante que sus oidos dolían.. todo se volvía más y más oscuro mientras luchaba por poder respirar, pero todo era inutil, el oxigeno se acababa lentamente ... solo a lo lejos pudo escuchar un rugido de guerra, un grito seguido de una intensa luz como si el aire se hubiese vuelto de fuego..

¡ Fire Soul!

... Y Todo se volvió oscuro

_Estaba en un palacio, las personas gritaban y corrían en un estado de pánico, pero el solo podía pensar en ella..._  
_El negaverso ataca! la tierra nos ha traicionado!_  
_Era el grito a voz viva que se iba pasando entre los soldados en los pasillos mientras se alistaban para resistir el ataque..._

_-Selene!-_  
_Por fin pudo llegar a un balcón, solo para ver, mientras el hermoso reino que había sido su hogar era destruido por completo... y entre medio de aquella ola devastadora, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el cuerpo de su hermana, flotando en el aire mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de su amado Endimion... los ojos de la princesa lunar se cerraron para nunca más volver a abrirse mientras la agonía llenaba el corazón de Tokiya._  
_- ¡Selene!-_  
_Un impacto, una espada certera de uno de los reyes celestiales atravesada en su pecho, y cayó, en brazos de uno de sus compañeros, que le sacudía en un vano intento de mantenerse con vida mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba..._

_Lo siento Selene_

- ¡Tokiya! -

_prometí protegerte..._

- ¡Tokiya abre los ojos!-

_Pero no pude_

-¡Tokiya!-

Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con unos granate, llenos de preocupación que desaparecieron al instante de ver que el peli oscuro reaccionar.

- Baka! - Syo estaba arrodillado a su lado con el sombrero ladeado del susto - Te desmayaste del cansancio de nuevo!...- se cruzo de brazos.  
Tokiya se sentó poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Otoya para calmarle y otra en la de Syo.  
- Lamento... haberlos preocupado...-  
Syo frunció los labios en un gesto infantil de enfado.  
- No es como si me hubiese preocupado, Otoya me trajo arrastrando-

Tokiya sonrió aliviado, si.. el cansancio le había jugado una horrible pasada con sueños y pesadillas

O al menos eso pensaba cuando vio que Otoya le miraba preocupado.

- Tu cuello, Tokiya, esta todo arañado...-

Los jovenes músicos no eran concientes, de que aquella fuerza llena de odio y maldad, los había marcado... la pesadilla recién comenzaba


	4. Capitulo 3: Fire Soul

Cap 3: Fire Soul

Los ojos de aquel niño, de un azul profundo y mirada seria, pese a su corta edad, le habían cautivado...

Selene se dejó vendar la rodilla mientras retenía lagrimas de dolor por el golpe dado a pesar que el chico movía sus manos con sumo cuidado.

-Como... Como te llamas...?-

- Tokiya su majestad...-

La pequeña sonrió tendiendo su mano, aun con algunas lagrimitas en sus ojos

- ¿Puedo... llamarte... hermano mayor?...-

Usagi abrió sus ojos adormilada, era de noche aun y faltaban horas para que el día cotidiano comenzase...

Ella vivía con Mamoru desde el año pasado, había conseguido un lindo trabajo en la guardería mientras que su amado empezaba con las prácticas de medicina, en cuanto terminase aquel año, iban a contraer matrimonio...

Toda una vida perfecta, luego de cuatro años luchando contra las fuerzas oscuras.

-¿Luna?-

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el sillón de la sala donde dormía su fiel amiga, no quiso despertarla, aunque aquel sueño se sentía como un recuerdo latente en su memoria.

- Tokiya...-

Iba a regresar a la cama, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento , por lo que corrió a la ventana, la ciudad se veia apasible como siempre pero... algo, estaba segura que algo estaba acechando desde las sombras...

Regresó a su cama y ya no pudo dormir, pensando en aquel niño ...

- Ichi estas seguro que no estas tomando alguna droga extraña o algo asi?- Ren le acercó la tercera taza de te al peliazul mientras charlaban sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero nadie en su sano juicio, podría creer semejante historia, aunque los arañazos en el cuello de Tokiya, que ahora Syo trataba de curar decían otra cosa.

- No estoy de humor para bromas- respondió el joven mientras suspiraba - Quizas el cansancio me jugase una mala pasada... eso es todo...-

- Y como explicas los arañazos?- preguntó Syo molesto mientras Natsuki preocupado le pasaba bolitas de algodón embebidas en alcohol

- No ... no lo se, algún gato quizas...-

Natsuki se quedo pensativo - tal vez fue Rokurokubi..- murmuró

- Ca...calla esas cosas no existen!- Syo se estremeció para no imaginarse más...

Ren les miro con una ceja levantada

- Pero no se supone que son inofensivos?-

Masato negó mientras bebía un sorbo de te - Te dije que eran inofensivos porque no quería que tuvieras miedo, pero la leyenda real, cuentan que se alimentan de sangre-

Ren le miro sonriendo de lado.

- Me protegías? ... que conmovedor Hiji kun...-

- Me arrepiento cada día de mi vida - murmuró el peliazul molesto - Lo cierto es que eso son solo leyendas...-

-Leyenda o no... algo atacó a Tokiya...- murmuró preocupado Otoya sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho.

-Bien!- Natsuki se paró - sera mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que trabajar... emmm.. Tokiya kun quieres que nos quedemos...?-

Tokiya negó, no iba a admitir que sentía miedo.

- Yo me quedare- Otoya infló sus mejillas en un gesto que no admitía un no como respuesta

- Yo también...- Syo se sumo a Otoya - No me importa dormir en el sillón... ¡Natsuki deja de abrasarme! - se quejó cuando el alto violinista le abrasó con entusiasmo.

- Bueno digamos que el sillón es de tu talla ochibi chan- la carcajada del rubio se escuchó por el departamento mientras esquivaba un cojín lanzado por su amigo - Por si las dudas también me quedo-

- Yo me quedare, a cuidar que Jinguji no haga una de las suyas-

- Me crees capaz de aprovecharme y de tratar de seducir a Ichi?-

- Siendo honestos, si - respondió Masato

El sol se asomó por el horizonte y la ciudad volvía a su rutina los jóvenes partían para sus trabajos individuales, mientras que en el templo Hikawa una joven de cabellos negros se concentraba en frente del fuego sagrado...  
La noche anterior había salvado a un chico de una entidad maligna, la había quemado con su fuego pero aún así, la sensación de que algo más poderoso se encontraba tras ese ataque, le había arrebatado el sueño por el resto del día, hasta que decidió que era tiempo de consultar a los espíritus guardianes...

Un cielo rojo con dos lunas se alzaba por sobre un castillo negro con gemas purpuras...

- Rei!- el joven pelirrojo con su hermosa sonrisa le enseñaba a su hermana como su puntería con el arco había mejorado al punto de no errar ni una sola, pero su entusiasmo paso a quedarse sin aire al ver a su hermana con aquel elegante vestido - Estas hermosa hermana mayor...- corrió hasta ella y beso su frente

Ella acarició con cariño el cabello del chico

- Otoya, debes seguir entrenando... - le dijo con dulzura

El chico asintió

- Si... seré el caballero más fuerte, por ti onee sama...- el chico alzó su puño al cielo donde un fenix de fuego sobrevoló sobre los jovenes, el símbolo de la familia real de Marte - Porque tu alma y la mía, son de fuego puro Rei, no lo olvides...- la bella sonrisa del chico se fue fundiendo con una luz blanca -No lo olvides onee sama...-

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos.

- Otoya... dame... dame una señal de que debemos volver a encontrarnos... -

_Tatoeru nara jinsei ga __moshimo ippon michi dattara_

_sakete toorenai sono basho ni_

_ore no DOPPERUGENGĀ kitto ore ni iun darou_

_"HONTO no omaette ittai dare?" to_

_mada tsugi hagi no joukei ni_

_aa __DIREI shiteru kanjou __furinoke iku yo_

_itsu no hi datte __yurete ita __sora o aogu himawari no you_

_itsu no hi ka __taiyou ni naritai to_

_esora no niji o __koeta nara __ima __unmei no RŪRETTO_

_saa __kokoro o kakete __tsuyoku __HIKARI o terase_

_yume mita __sono saki e_

_furikaereba soko ni wa __itsumo kawaranai egao de_

_ore o mimamoru kimi ga ita_

_kaze no ARUPEJIO ga "naze koko ni iru no sa?" to_

_sasayaite mo __mou mayowanai kara_

ei se puso de pie buscando por todos lados de donde provenía aquella voz , aquella música, esa era sin duda la voz de sus sueños, una voz dulce pero llena de fuerza..

_aa __kibou teki kansoku wa_

_mata __suu MAIRU mo fumeiryou __demo sore di ii sa_

_itsu no hi datte __hitori ja nai __yume o aogu himawari no you_

_ame no hi mo __kaze no hi mo sakitai_

_kanashimeda to ka namida ja nai __ima wa tada kimi no tame ni_

_kono ai no namae no moto ni_

_omoi o utaou __Forever More, And More… motto_

_itsu no datte __yurete ita __sora o aogu himawari no you_

_itsu no hi ka __taiyou ni naritai to_

_esora no niji o __koeta nara __ima __unmei no RURĒTTO_

_saa __kokoro o kakete __tsuyoku __HIKARI o terase_

_yume mita __sono saki e_

Salió del templo, siguiendo la melodía para toparse con aquellos ojos rubi, sonriendo encantador mientras cantaba rodeado de un grupo de niños y la gente a su alrededor se iba acumulando...

La calidez que trasmitía esa canción, la felicidad que arrancaba de los corazones, sin duda... era de alguien que llevaba fuego en su alma.

El chico bajó del improvisado escenario sonriendo y mirando a Rei directamente a los ojos.

- Hola , bienvenida al bazar! - le señaló el improvisado bazar que los niños habían organizado en el orfanato cerca de su templo - Gracias por venir...- le tendió una mano para invitarla a pasar y fue cuando la joven sacerdotisa pudo reaccionar, riendo aliviada y aceptando la invitación...

A pesar de las sombras que acechaban la ciudad, aquella canción le había dado las fuerzas para luchar contra lo que sea.


	5. Capitulo 4: La ternura tras el escudo

Cap 4: La ternura tras el escudo de hielo azul

_Selene corría feliz por los jardines, mientras él corría tras la princesa preocupado de que no se tropesaze y callese._  
_De repente la rubia se detuvo al ver la corte que llegaba de la tierra, sus ojos color cielo se fijaron en el apuesto principe rodeado de sus cuatro fieles caballeros.._  
_- Tokiya nii... quien es el?- preguntó inocente al peliazul mientras estrechaba su mano , buscando su protección pero a la vez, curiosa del dueño de esos hermosos ojos azules y profundos._  
_Tokiya miro a Endimión y a su hermano menor, el joven Perseo , el pequeño rubio caminaba firme al lado de su hermano mayor._  
_- Son Endimion y Perseo, principes de la tierra princesa-_  
_-...Endimion...-_

_El corazón de Selene palpitó con fuerza..._

Tokiya...-  
Masato le movió despacio y el peliazul despertó casi dando un salto... se había quedado dormido en el set donde estaban grabando una serie junto con el joven Hijirikawa.  
- Lo siento...-  
Masato le miro sereno mientras le pasaba un vaso con agua.  
- Estas teniendo sueños extraños otra vez-  
No era una pregunta, Tokiya asintió mientras bebía un trago  
- Desde aquella noche - se toco los arañasos ya casi curados - no he parado de soñar con esa joven...-  
- Algún mal de amores?-  
Tokiya enrojeció.  
- No.. no exactamente... -

Masato le miro preocupado y se sentó a su lado.  
- Deberías ver a un profecional-  
-...no estoy loco Masato...-  
El peliazul negó suavemente.  
- Insisto que estas sobrecargado- Masato le palmeo suavemente la espalda a su compañero para darle ánimos.  
- Supongo que ha sido eso...- suspiró y se puso de pie- Vamos, tenemos que seguir ensayando- le sonrió - quizás  
si pienso en otra cosa, esos sueños dejen de importarme.  
Su amigo asintió, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a trabajar nuevamente.

Amy se encontraba frente al gran panel conectado a su práctico ordenador , creado con la tecnología de mercurio.  
Los ataques que habían dado a lugar desde hacía una semana parecían tener una conexión para la senshi del planeta acuático ... al parecer todos habian sufrido en carne propia las "leyendas" urbanas de japón, como la mujer de la sonrisa cortada, los hombres sin rostro, incluso el fantasma del baño de chicas de las secundarias...  
Pero la mitología local no entraba en los canones de "reales" para la joven estudiante de medicina e inner senshi protectora de la tierra... aún así , las pistas eran pocas y su mente estaba a punto de explotar por lo que decidió relajarse un rato antes de volver a investigar y buscar al causante de estos ataques...

Se quitó la camisa y la falda que llevaba y se dirigió a la piscina que había en el edificio donde vivía ahora, deslizándose lamentablemente en el agua y cerrando los ojos... la música que había en el lugar era suave, y una voz tranquila y dulce empezó a llenar sus oidos...

_tsukara darou? aruita michinori_  
_furikaeri miru to_  
_tsubomi ga hana e to_

_kioku ja naku_  
_"omoide" ni natta_  
_yasashiki MEMORIIZU (memories)_  
_mata kenban e to kasane_

_ore wa (could i make your dreams?)_  
_hajimete uta ni atta (could i make your dreams?)_  
_ano hi wo wasurezu (could i make your dreams?)_  
_jouzu ni aiseteiru ka?_  
_junketsu naru omoi wo mune ni (wishing x2)_  
_shinjite_

_kageshita mabayui taiyou no hikari e to_  
_yume no ROODO (road) wa mada tsudzuite_  
_ZERO ni naru kimochi wo wasurezu_  
_hashiriyukou_

_setsuna no isshun isshun wo taisetsu ni_  
_soshite SANKUCHUARI (sanctuary) no kanata_  
_owarinaki gakufu wo utau_  
_tabiji wa hatenai_

_haru no ame wa isasaka setsunaku_  
_gairoju no sakura_  
_shittori to nurasu_

_hanakotoba ga futto maiorita_  
_tsuyoku karen ni_  
_utsukushiki kokoro de are_

_ore wa (could i sing your song?)_  
_kono mune wo utsu kodou (could i sing your song?)_  
_MERODI (melody) wo soete (could i sing your song?)_  
_soukyuu naru mirai e_  
_kaze to tomo ni hibiki kanadete (praying x2)_  
_yukitai_

_kanashiki omoi mo namida mo keiken mo_  
_egao e no michishirube dakara_  
_sono subete tabanete gutto nigirishimete_

_itsushika sono te wa nanika wo mamoru tame_  
_yasashisa ni kawaru hi ga kuru to_  
_tegami no you ni kono uta yo_  
_ashita ni todoite_

_kageshita mabayui taiyou no hikari e to_  
_yume no ROODO (road) wa mada tsudzuite_  
_ZERO ni naru kimochi wo wasurezu_  
_hashiriyukou_

_setsuna no isshun isshun wo taisetsu ni_  
_soshite SANKUCHUARI (sanctuary) no kanata_  
_owarinaki gakufu wo utau_  
_tabiji wa hatenai_

_(Santuary- Masato Hijirikawa)_

-Hermione...-  
Hermes le esperaba a los pies de aquella hermosa laguna con su típica expresión de fria serenidad que caracterizaba al príncipe de Mercurio mientras que su joven hermana salía del agua y el la cubría con su capa de terciopelo azul.  
- Gracias hermano- la peliazul le sonrió tierna pegandose al pecho de su hermano mayor, porque sabía que a pesar de esa capa de hielo que Hermes mostraba, le quería.  
Por otro lado, el mayor puso su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha en un gesto fraternal de protección, Hermione, su hermana, la princesa de mercurio y sailor senshi guardiana del milenio de plata era su mayor tesoro...  
-Pensé que ibas a ir a una reunión con la Orden... esa fuerza oscura que detectamos el otro día...-  
- Eso no importa ahora...- el mayor prefirió cambiar de tema y le tendido algo a la joven.- Lo he terminado al fin, con esto de tu lado, es casi imposible que pierdas una batalla-  
- Que es?- Hermione lo tomo curiosa abriendo la cajita, encontrandose un par de aros de zafiros y un ordenador en miniatura- Hermes , los hiciste tu?- le miró emocionada mientras se ponía los pendientes.  
- Presionalos... así- con mucha suavidad el joven apretó el pendiente y un visor cubrió parte de la cara de su hermana- es un visor que esta conectado directamente al ordenador... analizará enemigos, puntos débiles, concentraciones de energía, masa molecular, calorías y estoy seguro que podrás darle muchos usos más...

La princesa no pudo contenerse y abrasó feliz a su hermano.

- Eres maravilloso hermano mayor... -

Hermes le respondió el abrazó, sonriendo apenas unos segundos para luego separarse y acomodar los cabellos de su hermana.

_- He oído que uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales de la tierra tiene especial afinidad contigo... Kunzite, me equivoco?-  
Las mejillas de la mercuriana se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí que resaltaba con el azul de sus ojos.  
Hermes le tomó del mentón para verla a los ojos.  
- Ten mucho cuidado pequeña... no soportaría que algo te pasase ...-  
Ella sonrió, entendía los celos de Hermes, el siempre había sido muy protector pero terriblemente malo a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos.  
- Hermano, tu nunca... has... has sentido que una persona te complementa por completo?... es lo.. lo que yo siento cuando Kunzite esta cerca mio...-  
Hermes desvió la mirada con las mejillas rojas, dandole el jaque mate a su hermana.  
- No eres bueno a la hora de demostrar tus sentimientos...- ella acarició las manos de su hermano- Pero es el escudo de hielo que le has puesto a la ternura que llevas en tu corazón Hermes.  
- El sabe que lo amo... y supongo que es suficiente...-  
Hermione sonrió feliz - Espero que cierto venusiano no haga desastres por ahí o se las vera conmigo-  
El la miró y se acercó para besar su frente.  
- Eres mi tesoro princesa... y siempre voy a cuidarte...-_

Amy abrió los ojos lentamente, seguía flotando en el agua de forma relajada y todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto por la cálida sensación de su hermano... estaba segura que ese había sido un recuerdo del milenio... si... Hermes, esos ojos purpura, no olvidaría a su amado hermano por nada del mundo...  
Y esa voz... esa voz tan serena...  
De repente tuvo un rapto de lucidez, una pista... salió rápido de la piscina y se vistió, si su teoría era correcta, entonces ya sabía el próximo punto donde aparecerían los nuevos enemigos...

Entre los pasajeros que iban y venían en el aeropuerto, un joven de ojos verdes brillantes y piel morena se abría paso, ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes oscuros y llevaba una gorra estilo boina para no provocar un escándalo de fans que le reconocieran...  
Pero aun así pudo distinguir al joven Hijirikawa que le esperaba apoyado en una de las columnas.  
- Masa kun!- Cecil corrió y abrasó con ganas a su amigo y una radiante sonrisa de felicidad.  
-Argg.. Aijima.. - el joven suspiró y terminó por darle palmaditas en la espalda- Los demás querían venir pero aun están en sus trabajos ... pero están felices de que hayas regresado...-

Cecil sonrió radiante y asintió  
- Estoy feliz de volver... muy feliz... vamos a casa Masato...-

Ambos partieron para la residencia, mientras que una figura, desde una de las columnas, les miraba con una sadica sonrisa hambrienta...  
Ya había señalado a sus dos siguientes víctimas


	6. Capitulo 5 : Inminente Despertar

Cap 5: Un inminente despertar

Camus se encontraba sentado en aquel parque, con los ojos cerrados en medio de la noche... la luz de la luna reflejaba sus platinados cabellos y su serena expresión, que solo se alteró cuando una silueta felina se acercó a él.

- Lord Camus..- el gato blanco miro al hombre abrir los ojos y fijarse en él

- Artemis- respondió él, moviendose de su postura para mirar fijo al gato - Embajador real de su majestad, Serenity

-No hace falta que me llames así, puesto que tu perteneces al escuadrón personal de la reina- Artemis se subió a la banca y miro el lago donde se estaba reflejando la luna - El mal ha despertado de nuevo, Caos ha encontrado un nuevo residente, y este es capaz de convertir a las personas en terribles quimeras...-

Camus simplemente miro en la misma dirección del felino.

He hablado con Mitsuo... -

Artemis miró a aquel hombre con una expreción seria.

- La semilla estelar de la princesa de la luna del mañana ya ha nacido... sabes lo que eso significa verdad?-

Camus pareció sorprendido con aquello.

- La pequeña dama...-

-Si, ha sido gestada... -

-Entonces, es hora que sus maximos protectores despierten, no podemos permitirnos exponer a lady Selene en ese estado delicado...-

Artemis asintió - Estoy seguro que la misma luz calida de la semilla de la pequeña dama, es la que ha estado enviandoles visiones en sueño para que despierten su poder...-

Camus asintió y abrió una caja que contenía siete cristales, tomo su cetro y cerro los ojos, sacando una rosa blanca de su chaqueta y al momento, aparecer con un traje diferente, como si de un antiguo caballero se tratase

Tomo aquella caja y los cristales brillaron, como si de repente hubiesen despertado de un largo sueño

- Es hora de que la Orden del Milenio despierte... vayan, acudan al llamado de los corazónes de los principes, y denles el poder con el que nacieron...

Los cristales se elevaron de la caja y salieron disparados convirtiendose en haces de luz que se perdieron en el infinito.

Artemis miro aquello preocupado...

- Serenity quería para todos ellos una vida normal...

Camus le tomo en brazos volviendo a su forma civil

- Nadie podrá tener una vida normal mientras un mal sobrenatural ataque la humanidad, sus almas nacieron para ser guerreros...-

-Te noto algo melancolico Camus...-

El peliplateado sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del felino.

- Me preocupo por su majestad, eso es todo...-

Como todos los días, el sol brillaba sobre tokyo pronosticando un hermoso fin de semana, el cual las inners sailors aprovecharon para salir de compras, ahora que Minako podía permitirse salir de la academia los fines de semana.

- Haaa todo esta tan bonito!- Minako como siempre iba del brazo de Rei arrastrando a la sacerdotisa de aca para allá mientras la interrogaba por haber conocido en persona a uno de los famosos STARISH.

- Aunque no te lo creas, es un chico bastante sencillo, bueno, pensé que serían algo altaneros como Seiya , Yaten y Taiki, pero no...

- Lo que no te perdono Rei es que no nos avisaras!-

-No pude! estaba en shock!- la morena suspiró - Podemos terminar el tema... me frustra saber que no pude hablar más con él porque se lleno de gente...-

Usagi por otro lado parecía pensativa aunque feliz, de tener a sus amigas cerca y se paró en seco frente a una tienda.

- Waaaa! ha salido el nuevo peluche de Piyo chan! - lo miró fascinada - le pedire a Mamo chan que me lo compre- como siempre, le salían corazoncitos por todos lados al hablar de su amado y cuando fue a entrar a la tienda se chocó con alguien

- Usagi baka...- murmuró Rei

Antes de que Usagi se cayera al suelo, unos brazos la atraparon gentilmente, el rubio de ojos verdes le sonrió amable y dulce.

- Perdona, estas bien?- Natsuki la ayudo a ponerse de pie - Lo siento, no vi por donde iba...- se detuvo al ver un colgante de la chica en forma de conejito- waaa que adorable! -

Usagi pareció algo confundida al principio hasta que vio su colgante y le sonrió muy feliz a chico- Hahahaha si me encanta coleccionar cosas de conejitos-

Natsuki pareció brillar de la alegría, por alguna razón, aquella chica le producía la misma sensación de calidez que Nanami, por lo que le tomo de las manos.

- Tu pareces un conejito, eres tan adorable! amo tu peinado- dijo refiriendose a las coletas de la chica - Soy Natsuki y tu?...-

Atrás de ella las cuatro muchachas los miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente , porque Usagi no reconociese al idol y por la frescura y naturalidad con la que los dos habían entablado amistad a los segundos de tropezarse mutuamente.

- Me llamo Usagi- ella también se sentía extraña, como si conociera al chico de toda la vida, y esa voz... su voz... se le hacía tan familiar, era tan suave y dulce...- Waaa eres fan de Piyo chan! - señaló el colgantito del bolso del chico emocionada - espera...- se imaginó al rubio con un sombrerito - ¡eres el del video de los huevitos de Piyo! ..-

Natsuki asintió feliz - Si! - y acto seguido ambos, y para el bochorno de las cuatro chicas y del pobre Kurusu que llegaba de la tienda de deportes , ambos empezaron a hacer el bailecito de la propaganda, con canción incluida y al finalizar ambos se tomaron de la mano con los ojos brillantes.

- Encontré a mi alma gemela!- exclamaron seguidos por una lluvia de miraditas abochornadas de sus amigos.

-Natsuki... estamos en público!- el más bajito de los STARISH se acercó para jalarlo del brazo, aunque no quería admitir que por unos segundos , sintió celos, pero no! nada de celos, no quería pasar más bochornos en publico.

-Un momento...- Rei se fijo en los dos chicos- No puede ser...-

Minako sonrió feliz y emocionada.

- Son dos de los STARISH!- pero Syo se lanzo sobre ella tapándole la boca -Shhh por favor, que provocaras una avalancha...

Natsuki sonrió algo culpable- Si bueno... no pensaba que nos reconocerían...-

Usagi seguía feliz por encontrarse al "chico de Piyo chan" y los miró sin entender - ¿STARISH?-

Syo bajo la voz susurrando en el oido de Usagi- ven, mejor vayamos a una cafetería y te contamos si?-

Por alguna razón, el joven aventurero también sentía como una enorme sensación de querer proteger a Usagi

En aquella mansión oscura una mujer se paseaba furiosa.

- Necesitamos el miedo de las personas! necesito sus gritos de terror!-

Dió un taconazo en el suelo furiosa mientras la otra figura, arrodillada en el suelo no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

- Tu estúpida idea de convertir las quimeras en leyendas urbanas no funciona! ...-

-Mi señora.. es que hay una fuerza ... mire...-

Trajo a una kimera y encendió un aparato de audio, haciendo sonar una canción con siete hermosas voces... la quimera se retorció y cayo desplomada al piso

- Algo... esas voces... tienen algo... mi señora...-

Ella lo miró enfurecida

- Encuentra a esos humanos, y destruyelos! arranca sus gargantas y desgarra su alma para que su existencia sea borrada! si esa cria de la luna llega a ser gestada, pagaras con tu propia sangre! oiste!-

El vasallo no pudo reclamar, dado a que ni bien la mujer dejo de hablar, una descarga de rayós negros cayó sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo débil...

Debía encontrar a esos mocosos y destruirlos, por lo que arrastrandose toco una bola de cristal.

-Kayako... -

Un sonido gutural, semejante a un grito ahogado, como si la persona que lo emitiera tuviese el pescuezo roto se dejó oir... la imagen de una mujer palida con una herida abierta en el cuello y expreción de horror en sus ojos apareció desde las sombras y miró la esfera donde mostraba al joven Masato acompañando a Cecil de regreso a la residencia..

- Matalos, sin piedad... -

De nuevo se escuchó el traqueteo de su garganta se dejo oir antes de desaparecer entre las sombras


	7. Cap 6: Encuentros

Masato y Cecil iban caminando por la calle, el joven japones notaba al moreno incomodo, como si de repente algo le pusiese nervioso, aunque estaba seguro que momentos atrás el chico caminaba feliz.  
- Aijima... ¿estas bien?-  
Cecil le miró y miro alrededor.  
- Siento como si algo... nos siguiera..-  
Masato frunció el seño, entendía que Tokiya estuviese medio paranoico pero ¿Cecil?...  
Tendió su mano y la puso en el hombro del moreno, sonriendole.  
- No te preocupes... estoy contigo, nada te pasara...-  
Cecil pareció sorprenderse pero luego su expresión se relajo.  
- Gracias... Masato...-

El joven le sonrió mientras seguían caminando y vieron una silueta a lo lejos que les esperaba.  
- Jinguji...-  
- Reeen!- Cecil corrió y como había hecho con Masato, se colgó del cuello del rubio abrasandole, mientras que el seductor muchacho le revolvía los cabellos  
-Bienvenido a casa Ceshi...- le dijo con ternura, y luego miro a Masato - No me mires así Hiji kun  
- Temo que te propases con Aijima -  
- Tsk, ese concepto que tienes de mi... a veces me preocupa...-

Masato iba a agregar algo más pero notó una especie de frio en su espalda... aunque prefirió ignorarlo.  
- Se hace tarde, Shinomiya y Kurusu nos iban a encontrar dos calles más arriba...- quiso apurar el paso, anochecía y la sensación de frío empezaba a envolverlo cada vez más.  
Ajeno a lo que sentía Masato, Ren siguió caminando junto con Cecil, sin notar que unos lasos negros, como hebras de cabello, se deslizaban e iban enredándose en sus piernas, y cuando lo notó, fue tarde, los cabellos se tensaron y le arrastraron por el piso, enredándose en su pecho cuello y boca para que no pudiera pedir auxilio a sus dos compañeros que se alejaban caminando , solo atinó a tomar un pedazo de roca que había en el suelo y arrojarlo a la cabeza de Jinguji para llamar su atención a la par que luchaba para no ser arrastrado por aquellas amarras.  
- Hey! Hiji kun no hacia falta que... Masato!- Ren se giró y vió a su amigo así y corrió a auxiliarlo, tomandole del brazo y jalandole con todas sus fuerzas junto con Cecil.  
- Haa pero... que... -  
- No lo se, ni me interesa, solo ayudame a liberar a Masato-  
Cecil jalo con todas sus fuerzas y lo que vió de reojo le dejo helado, era una mujer, vestida con una especie de camisón blanco manchado de sangre, sus ojos estaban abiertos y salidos de orbita, como si tuviese una constante expresión de horror y se acercaba con movimientos erráticos hacía él.  
- Ren... Ren!- Cecil entró en pánico y soltó a Masato cuando en un pestañeo la mujer estaba a un palmo de su cara haciendo que el moreno empezase a gritar del horror.  
- Cecil!- Ren se negaba a soltar a Masato y al ver a aquella mujer, sintió miedo, pero no gritó , ni siquiera cuando vió a su compañero volar por los aires y estrellarse en un árbol.  
- Maldita...cosa...- jaló con mas desesperación aquellas amarras pero los dedos fríos se cerraron en su cuello apartándolo con una fuerza sobrehumana y arrojándolo al suelo , para hacer que las amarras levantasen a Masato y lo atasen a un árbol mientras se acercaba con esos movimientos torpes y de su boca salia un traqueteo lento y aterrador a modo de voz.  
Masato estaba semiconciente, y con los ojos abiertos, llenos de pánico, al ver al ente acercarse así a el, nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas se habría podido imaginar el horror que en ese momento sentía, su mente no concebía la existencia de ese ser, de tanta maldad pura.

- Masato!...- Ren no se rindió y trató de levantarse, mareado por el golpe y sangrando por una herida en su cabeza, solo para ver con horror como aquella cosa mordía el hombro de su amigo, con una ferocidad que la chaqueta azul que llevaba no tardó en teñirse de un purpura oscuro - Dejalo!-  
Ren se abalanzó contra aquella cosa jalandola con todas sus fuerzas para apartarla de Masato, clavó sus uñas en aquella piel azulina y putrefacta - Dejalo!- sus ojos azul cielo empezaron a humedecerse por la desesperación de querer salvarlo , de repente, sintió calor .. en su cuerpo y este calor se concentraba en su pecho ...

Minako sintió algo en su pecho, llevandose la mano a este preocupada- Alguien... me ... me llama...- empezó a correr ante la sorpresa de sus amigas y de sus dos nuevos amigos que caminaban junto a ella.  
- Mina chan!- las chicas corrieron tras ella  
- Minako san!- Natsuki corrió tras ella solo para, dos calles más adelante ver aquel horrible panorama - Ren! Masa kun!- corrió junto con Syo para entre los dos ayudar a Ren y arrancar aquella cosa de encima de Masato.- que... es... esto...-

Por otro lado, las jovenes aprovecharon la confusión para trasformarse .  
-Alto ahí!- Sailor moon apareció parada sobre el arbol donde había estado amarrado el chico junto con tres de sus compañeras -Como te atreves a atacar a un joven indefenso! somos las sailors scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia, y te castigaremos ¡en el nombre de la luna!-  
Dió un salto y aterrizó en el suelo junto a sus compañeras, pero el mosutro así como había aparecido, desapareció, para aparecer atrás de Natsuki y tomarle del cuello con la intención de morderle como había hecho con Masato, y en la lucha del rubio por safarse, sus lentes se cayeron...  
De repente Natsuki dejo de moverse y de un rapido movimiento tomo del cabello al ser y lo estrelló contra la pared con una fuerza sobrehumana.  
- No se que mierda seas, pero no te atrevas a tocarme!- rugió con una voz salvaje , completamente diferente al tono que usaba antes y acto seguido arrancó una señal de transito y empezó a golpear a aquel ser con ella hasta hacerlo desaparecer...  
Ren había corrido y abrasado a Masato, detendiendo la hemorragia con su propia chaqueta usandola como compresa, temblaba... y estaba a punto de hecharse a llorar del miedo...  
-No...no me digas que.. te dio miedo...- Masato trataba de mantener la calma a pesar de sentirse debil  
- Mucho miedo...- admitió Ren sin dejar de abrasarle  
- Te creí más valiente...-  
- No cuando tu vida es la que corre peligro...-  
A pesar de estar debil , adolorido y asustado, aquellas palabras le sorprendieron...  
- Entonces... estabas...-  
- Aterrorizado de perderte... ahora callate y aguanta...-

Satsuki miraba los restos de aquella cosa, parecia una mata de cabello largo , pero no había restos humanos, o humanoides... había desaparecido dejando atras aquello ...  
- Que mierda...-  
Atrás suyo las guerreras le miraban con una mezcla de confución y miedo por la reacción tan violenta del que, hasta minutos atrás había sido un chico puro corazón, pero Usagi se acercó despacio.  
-Na.. Natsuki...-  
Satsuki se giro, dispuesto a increpar a aquella molestia cuando esos ojos le detuvieron, miles de imagenes pasaron por su cabeza y solo pudo soltar la señal de transito y acercarse a la rubia, tomandole de las mejillas y mirandola con adoración.  
- mi pequeña Selene...-  
Beso la frente de la chica cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lagrimas surcasen sus mejillas, solo en frente de su amada hermanita menor se daba el lujo de abrir su corazón, tanto tiempo, tantas promesas, tanto había pasado y por fin la tenia a su lado de nuevo... ambos la tenian a su lado ahora...  
Usagi por otro lado también cerro los ojos, ese sentimiento de protección, esa calidez...  
Su tatuaje de media luna que llevaba en su frente brilló y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Satsuki quien la cargó con sumo cuidado.  
-Tranquila pequeña, Nox ya esta aqui, estas a salvo ...- la abrasó contra su pecho ...

Camus miraba todo desde lo alto, con Tuxedo Mask a su lado, a quien no le había permitido intervenir para que los hermanos de la luna al fin se reuniesen...  
-Ahora... ahora... recuerdo...- Mamoru se quitó el antifaz y miro a Camus.  
- En la época del Milenio, se regían por el matriarcado, para asegurar que la sangre divina de la antigua diosa Selene continuara al poder y garantizase la protección del cristal de plata.  
Cual fue la sorpresa de Serenity cuando su primer parto no dio a luz a uno, sino a dos hermosos varones, a los que llamó Helios y Nox.  
Helios era de un carácter dulce y tierno, y Nox por el contrario, severo e irritable, pero ambos crecieron con un mismo deseo, proteger a su hermana menor Selene y al reino, por ello al cumplir ambos quince años, formaron la Orden de los Caballeros Milenarios, dedicados a reclutar a los mejores caballeros de los nueve reinos que componían la alianza lunar.  
Cuando el Negaverso empezó a tomar poder, a amenazar con destruir los siglos de paz que habían trascurrido desde la casta de la Luna los caballeros de la Orden empezaron a luchar para defender a los inocentes.  
En uno de estos ataques, Helios fue herido de muerte tras interponerse en un fatal ataque dirigido a su hermano gemelo...un ataque realizado a traición de uno de los más cercanos a los dos gemelos.  
Al poco tiempo el principe de la luna falleció dejando a su hermano como si media vida se hubiese muerto con él.  
Desde ese día Nox ha vivido en agonía, no había luz en sus ojos y dedico todas sus fuerzas a evitar que otros perdiesen a sus seres amados...  
Cuando el cataclismo final ocurrió, y su madre dispuso como ultima voluntad que todos reencarnacen en la tierra, pero esto no ocurriría con Helios, ya que su muerte había sido anterior... entonces Nox, con sus ultimas fuerzas le pidió un único deseo... Que Helios viviese en su lugar, que ambas almas se funcionasen en una, y el, protegería siempre a su amado hermano desde las sombras...

Camus cerró los ojos recitando las palabras de su majestad...

-"Helios es el caballero de la Luna, aquel que representa la esperanza de un mañana, quien protege los sueños y vela por los inocentes... y Nox, tu seras el caballero del Eclipse, aquel que vivirá en las sombras, que representará la fuerza oculta, la determinación y protegerás con tu vida la luz de la esperanza..."-

-Entonces eso quiere decir...-

Camus asintió

- Ellos ya han empezado a despertar... ahora sera mejor que el doctor Chiba revise a Hijirikawa... esa herida no sanará sola...-

Mamoru asintió , destranformandose para socorrer a Masato , encontrandose con las compañeras de su prometida en un estado de shock, a medida que los recuerdos iban encajando en sus memorias y gracias a la luz emitida por Ren, Tokiya y Otoya corrían en dirección a ellos, como llamados inconscientemente por su amigo...

Aquella prometía ser una larga noche...


End file.
